Angel Bear
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: While Blaine's in the hospital, the nurses give Blaine an "Angel Bear", knowing he is going to pass away. When he passes, Kurt passes on the bear to their daughter, Harmony, and she says something unimaginable. Based on a true story.


A/n: Based on a true story

Kurt walked in the living room to see his daughter Harmony, sitting a small round table, wearing a beautiful, pink dress he had made for her. Harmony waved at her Daddy before she went back to pouring invisible Tea for her guests at the table. Her guests consisted of a sock monkey named George, a small golden retriever dog named Rufus, and Angel Bear.

Kurt plopped on the couch with an issue of Vogue. His heart sank at the thought of Angel Bear's presence at his daughter's tea party. It was another reminder that Blaine had died two weeks ago.

_The nurse in the hospital came in the room, smiling at Blaine and Kurt. Kurt had bags under his eyes, and his hair was disheveled and greasy. She knew that he hadn't slept in days, constantly at his husband's side, his hand in Blaine's more often than not. Blaine lay in bed, pale with a hint of green in his flesh. She knew he only had a few more days here, and so did all the other nurses, so she was sent on the mission to give him an angel bear._

_ "What's this?" Kurt asked with a tired smile on his lips, letting go of Blaine to reach for the teddy bear. Blaine turned his head towards the nurse and weakly smiled._

_ "This is an angel bear. He is like a guardian. He can travel up to the heavens with your prayers, your messages for other people, etc. We give them to all the patients." The nurse said sympathetically before turning to leave the room. _

_ The bear was pure white with beady black eyes. A golden halo rested in between his ears, and matching gold wings were sewn on his back. He was softer than fleece and felt warm in Blaine's cold, lifeless hands. He smiled at the nurse and weakly hugged the Angel Bear to his chest. Kurt smiled and tearfully thanked the nurse before she walked out of the room, tears in her own eyes._

_ Kurt held out his hand for Blaine, so he cuddled the teddy bear with one arm and gave his other to Kurt. Kurt laced his fingers between Blaine's, not caring his hands were colder than they've ever been. He knew that he wouldn't be able to feel them for much longer. Kurt raised Blaine's hand to his lips and pressed a tearful kiss on it._

_ "I love you so much." Kurt trembled_

_ Blaine let his eyes wander to Kurt, and a small smile formed on his cracked lips._

_ "I love you so much, Kurt." He whispered so quietly Kurt almost missed it. _

_ It wasn't two days after that when Blaine passed away, leaving behind his daughter and his husband. He died with Angel Bear in his arms, Kurt knowing it was something so important to him in the last two days of his life. Kurt came home from the hospital that night to tell Harmony. He paid the babysitter and she was on her way, when Kurt tip toed out of the kitchen to the living room. _

_ Harmony looked up from the TV and smiled at her Daddy._

_ "Hi Daddy, I missed you."_

_ "I missed you too baby." Kurt said, walking over the couch and kissing his daughter. He shut off the TV and looked at his daughter._

_ "Where's Papa?" She asked. Kurt sighed, trying not to let emotions take over. He looked at his daughter, who simply stared back at him, eyes filled with question and curiosity._

_ Kurt sighed and took Harmony soft, delicate hand into his own, trying to hold back his tears._

_ "Do you remember that place Papa used to talk about, that place called Heaven?" Kurt asked. Harmony nodded and smiled at her Daddy._

_ "Yeah! He said when time is up on Earth, you'd go to Heaven and live there for the rest of forever!" Harmony smiled. Kurt couldn't hold back anymore, and a tear escaped, running down his cheek._

_ "Daddy, why are you crying?" Harmony asked, squeezing her Daddy's hand._

_ "Honey, Papa was called up to heaven today. We're not gonna get to see him anymore," Kurt whispered brokenly._

_ "But Papa is always watching over us, and in here," Kurt explained, placing his thumb to his daughter's heart, "We will always have Papa with us." Kurt's voice cracked at the end in despair, and Harmony just looked shocked and scared._

_ "So I don't get to see Papa anymore?" She asked hesitantly, her beautiful blue eyes brimmed with tears._

_ Kurt nodded his head from side to side and scooped up his four year old daughter in his arms as she cried. He silently cried with her, knowing the last thing she needed was for her Daddy to fall apart._

_ "But Papa wanted me to give you this," Kurt said right before releasing his daughters frail body. He got up from the couch and walked over to a plastic bag near the front door, getting the Angel Bear from it. He walked back over to a tear soaked Harmony and gave her the bear._

_ "The nice ladies at the hospital gave Papa this a couple days ago. He is an Angel Bear. He can go up to heaven and send your prayers and messages to God." Kurt said. He was an atheist, but Blaine had grown up with religion and being with Blaine for twenty years allowed him to see faith in something bigger than this world. Harmony grabbed the bear and huddled it to her chest, with each breath she took, smelling her Papa and crying a little bit harder._

_ "Can I sleep in your room tonight, Daddy? I don't want to be alone." She said brokenly, her red, eyes looking at him, desperate for an answer. Kurt nodded and took his daughter's hand, lost for words. They both walked up to the master bedroom and Kurt's heart broke, knowing he'd never wake up to sweet Blaine kisses again. He'd never wake up to the feel of his heartbeat, the sight of his warm chocolate eyes, or the sound of his beautiful voice singing to him. Kurt bit his lip back to restrain tears and helped his daughter into bed. He quickly got changed in his pajamas and crawled in with his daughter, holding her little hand in his. And while both knew the other was, neither of them said anything while they silently cried themselves to sleep._

Kurt nonchalantly opened up his magazine and read. He listened to Harmony talk with her animals as she played.

"How did you sleep last night, George?" She asked the sock monkey. Though Harmony could hear the reply in her imagination, Kurt couldn't.

"I'm glad, I'm glad. And Rufus, did you have a good time at the park yesterday?" she asked

"No, Why not?" there was a moment of silence

"Well, you'll get a squirrel someday, don't you worry." She said.

"And we have a new guest today, guys, her name is Angel Bear." She said. Kurt pretended to read his magazine but now, he was listening fully to her conversation.

"She's really cool, she can travel up to heaven." She said. There was a slight pause

"The next time you go, Angel Bear, you'll see a guy named Blaine. That's my Papa." She said proudly, though there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Kurt dropped his magazine in his lap, and tears welded up in his eyes. His heart felt like it broke all over again. He shoved the magazine off to the side of the couch and walked out of the room and up to his bedroom. When the door was shut, he let out a wracking sob, trying to muffle it by the pillow he buried his face in. His daughter shouldn't have had to experience her Papa dying at age 4. She shouldn't have to have Angel Bear at her tea party, because she shouldn't have ever received an angel bear. And sure enough, Kurt shouldn't have had to lose the love of his life so soon. They still had so much left to do together. They had so much more time to strengthen their love. They were supposed to grow old together. And now, Kurt had lost another important person in his life, another one he wasn't ready to lose.


End file.
